


69

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), All Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Julian introduces Garak to a new, very intriguing sex position.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Trektober 2020





	69

"I've never done anything like this before."

"Really? Don't Cardassians have a position like this?"

"If we do, I have no knowledge of it."

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, I know it's all new for you."

"How else am I supposed to learn?"

"If you're sure..."

"Julian, I'm sure. Now, how do we begin?"

"Well, first we take off our clothes."

"That's easy enough. All right. What next?"

"Now we get into the position."

"Oh my. This is a very compromising position."

"That's kind of the point- oh my God."

"What's wrong? I thought the point was to-"

"No, you're doing fine, it's just- wow. This feels, er, really good."

"Oh, really?"

"Yesss. Keep on doing that with your mouth, Elim."

"Are you going to reciprocate, or should I stop?"

"...Is that a good enough answer for you?"

"Oh myyyy. Yes, that does answer the question. Keep going."

"You're doing this pretty well for a beginner."

"I'm -oh- I'm a quick learner. I can't believe you've never told me about this earlier. It's extremely invigorating."

"You mean it feels good."

"Yes, I believe that's what I just said. Ohh. Julian, I'm think I'm going to evert."

"Yessss, slide yourself into my mouth."

"Like that?"

"Mmm. God, you're so wet."

"Only for you."

...

"I'm getting close."

"Already?"

"I'm sorry I'm not a disciplined Cardassian!"

"It's all right, I'm getting close too."

"Keep going. I want to come inside your mouth while you come in mine."

"Mmm, that sounds delightful. All right- ohhh."

"Well, what did you think? Did you have a good time?"

"I had an excellent time, Julian. Thank you for introducing me to this new position. I hope you enjoyed yourself, too."

"Oh, I definitely did."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this horny mess. I'd love if you gave a comment!


End file.
